


Empty

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: got a request for Jake fingering you in an empty movie theater, here goes!
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

The film Jake wanted to see had been running for weeks already; he always waited this long just to be able to get the best seats in an empty theater, and that was exactly what he had in mind this time as well. He’d asked you to come with him, on a date, without Josh for a change; just you two. The cinema was just down the road from your place, so you walked, his hand warm and a little sweaty in yours.

“I’m excited to see this one”, you said as you entered the building through the sliding glass doors, letting go of Jake’s hand when he fumbled for his wallet. It was a Wednesday, very low traffic as expected, and when you each had some popcorn and drinks, you finally got to sit down in the big comfortable chairs inside the theater. There was indeed nobody else around.

“It’s gonna start in like two minutes, looks like it’s just us in here”, Jake said, taking a sip of his water, and you leaned against him, your head on his shoulder. His hand came down on your thigh, stroking it gently, absentmindedly, when the commercials started rolling. The blaring sound from the speakers made you wince a little bit, but you got used to it quickly, Jake’s body heat and the hand on your thigh working its way closer to your center distracting you.

You turned your face and pressed a soft kiss to Jake’s cheek; he smiled and turned to kiss you on the lips. You didn’t let him pull back so soon, grabbed him by the back of his neck and kept him close, deepening the kiss and coaxing him into meeting your tongue with his own. What had started as a sweet, innocent little peck developed into a full-blown make-out session by the time the commercials ended and the light turned a little brighter again just before the start of the actual film.

Jake pulled back then, glancing around sort of nervously, but you were still completely alone, and you buried your fingers in his soft hair, dragging your nails along his scalp, making him lean into your touch with a quiet hum before he dove back into kissing you. It dawned on you that you wouldn’t get to see much of the beginning of the movie when Jake shuffled closer to you as much as he could with the arm rest separating you, his hand close to your center squeezing your inner thigh as he moaned into the kiss.

“I love you”, you said, pulling back for air, one hand in his hair, the other on his cheek. He looked at you with the same intensity that he always did when you two were alone, intimate and handsy. He bit his lip, kept eye contact as he popped open the button of your jeans. A smirk playing around his lips then made you pull him into another kiss, and he unzipped the fly next, spreading your thighs apart with the one hand, the other snaking around your waist and holding you close.

“You okay?”, he asked, and you nodded, the lights lowering once again and the opening credits of the movie rolling as Jake’s hand disappeared in the front of your underwear. His fingertips came in contact with your folds when you tilted your hips a little bit to give him better access to you. “Yeah, that’s it”, he whispered, kissing you intermittently, staring deep into your eyes as he spread your pooling wetness around a bit.

You sighed, your eyelids fluttered shut, and he began circling your clit with his calloused fingertips, just like he knew you liked it; slow and steady. “Fuck”, you cursed, desperately gripping his shoulder with one hand, the arm rest with the other, kissing him again. He reached over to pull your pants down just enough to give him a little more room, his next move being to push two fingers inside of your heat, the knuckle of his thumb brushing against your clit repeatedly as he started to pump them in and out, watching you try to hold back the breathy moans.

You glanced at the big screen, a beautiful shot of some scenery, narrated by a soothing female voice, and you blinked away, trying to focus on Jake’s deep brown eyes taking you in with awe. “Does that feel good?”, he asked, and you whimpered then, pretty sure nobody would ever know this was happening. “Yes”, you breathed, felt him curl his fingers to find your g-spot, sliding them in deeper, wiggling them around – there. You mewled, loudly; Jake’s hand suddenly covering your mouth. “Shh, baby, you don’t want them kicking us out before you cum around my fingers, do you?”, he asked, and you shook your head no.

“Suck on my fingers”, Jake purred, pushing two of his digits into your mouth, and you gladly obeyed, closing your lips around them and sucking dutifully, your moans muffled. “You’re so hot”, he continued, knew just how to wind you up with his words and his voice. His thumb flicking your clit and the pressure he put onto your g-spot, rhythmic movements inside and against you, finally coaxed you close to the edge, and he pulled his fingers out of your mouth to brush some stray strands of hair behind your ear as he kept going.

You felt yourself clench around him, and he smirked, knowing you were close. “Are you gonna cum already?”, he teased, and you nodded, biting down on your lip to keep as quiet as you could, but you moaned nonetheless, dropping your head against Jake’s shoulder, your fingers tightening in his hair, and then you came. You buried your face at the side of his neck, moaned against his skin, and he kept fingering you until your hips stopped shuddering and your moans were replaced by just heavy breathing. “Oh my god”, you huffed, holding on to him tightly as his hand slid out of your pants and back onto your thigh.

Jake kissed your cheek, lingering there and taking a deep breath. “Are you alright?”, he asked, and you nodded. “Fuck, Jake, I need- let me just-“, you said, deciding to just go ahead and follow your desire, sliding off the comfy chair, down onto your knees, crawling between his feet and holding yourself up with your hands on his thigh. His eyes widened and even in the dim light you could tell he was blushing. Him lacing his fingers through your hair and parting his legs further gave you the go-ahead and you unzipped his jeans just as he had yours minutes before.

“Tell me if someone’s coming”, you said, pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to free his straining erection. “Have you been hard this entire time?”, you asked as you closed your fist around the base of his shaft, holding his pretty cock up to your lips. “Maybe”, he said with a grin, and you chuckled before sticking out your tongue and dragging it along the underside of him, finally closing your lips around the head and slowly sucking him deep inside your mouth, until he hit the back of your throat.

You began to bob your head along the length of him as his breathing turned uneven and heavy, little gasps and groans breaking the silence, the sound of the movie taking a backseat as you focused on Jake. The taste of him on your tongue, his fingers tightening their hold on your hair and involuntarily pushing you down on him turned you on endlessly, and you knew this blowjob wouldn’t be the end of it tonight. You hollowed your cheeks and moaned against him, cupping his balls in your hand, the other still around the base, stroking what your mouth couldn’t reach.

“Oh, fuck- oh my god, Jesus”, he cursed under his breath, and you wanted to chuckle, but his hard cock was filling your mouth, so you just abruptly exhaled through your nose, then swallowed around him, making him buck his hips forward. You gagged, pulled back for a second, taking a deep breath, the string of saliva connecting the head of his cock to your lips glowing in the light of the film. You went back down, slurped as you licked him clean, and he grunted when you let him hit the back of your throat once more.

“Mmmm, I’m gonna cum”, Jake muttered, you pushed your palm under the front of his shirt, placing it on his abdomen as you moaned against him and increased your pace, tightening your fingers and lips around him, your tongue pressed flat against him. You pulled back for a second, taking a deep breath in. “Cum in my mouth”, you breathed out, going right back into it, letting him sink in deep; he was heavy on your tongue, you felt his stomach rise and fall with his heaving breaths, heard the low whimper, his voice breaking a little, then he pushed you down on him and came all over your tongue and down your throat. You swallowed around him, humming, letting him ride it out as you tried to breathe through your nose. He finally eased his grip on your hair and let you slide off.

Your knees were a little shaky when you pulled yourself up into the seat next to him again and zipped up your pants as Jake did the same with his own, still out of breath, glancing at you in disbelief. “How are you this fucking hot, all the time?”, he asked. “I could ask you just the same.”, you replied, leaning in for another kiss. “I love you.”, he said, pressing his forehead to yours and grabbing your hand in your lap. “I love you too, Jacob.”


End file.
